Livewire distracts the Skeleton Oni/Battling the Oni Miner/Defeating the Black Knight Oni and 10,000 Volt Oni
This is how Livewire distracts the Skeleton Oni, Battling the Oni Miner, and Defeating the Black Knight Oni and 10,000 Volt Oni goes in Multiverse 2: Oni Unleashed. Joker, and Two-Face see the shadows of the Skeleton Oni Livewire: The Skeleton Oni. flips his coin and it knocks stuff over, causing a ruckus. Livewire turns to him. Joker whispers to her The Joker: He does that when he gets nervous. Two-Face: Sorry. slowly move away hide behind trash cans gives Joker the control panel Livewire: Go to the Hive. The Joker: But, why are you giving me this? Livewire: Just push this button. I've rewired it so that it can destroy all the Oni. The Joker: But... we can't. Two-Face: We're screw-ups. The Joker: I mean, we've tried to be heroes, like you guys, but we're not, okay? We're just not. looks surprised Livewire: That's the funniest think I've ever heard. looks at her, surprised Livewire: You're never afraid to do anything, whether you're fearful, or joyful, or... cowardice. and Two-Face look at each other Livewire: I think you've been heroes all along. You've haven't figured it out yet. goes distract the Skeleton Oni Two-Face: Heroes. The Joker: Heroes. Black Knight Oni approaches Rookie and Killer Frost Black Knight Oni: On your feet, knave. The Rookie: Can't you see we're talking? Black Knight Oni: Talking is for wimps. his sword at him The Rookie: Don't try to fool me with that macho facade. Black Knight Oni looks at him, surprised The Rookie: You don't have to be afraid to show your sensitive side. Black Knight Oni: Oh, you've touched my inner child. nods Black Knight Oni: And he's really MAD!!!! swings at them. He misses then cut to Joker and Two-Face The Joker: Come on, Two-Face. bump into the Oni Miner The Joker: Oni Miner. Two-Face: Uh oh. Oni Miner roars breathes fire as he misses does it again as he misses gets his buzzer Oni Miner: Huh? laughs then runs away flips his coin he runs away Oni Miner chases them Oni Miner: I'll get you, you varmints! then cut with the Skeleton Oni appears Livewire: Hey! Skeleton Oni see Livewire begin to strike they chase her follow her to a garbage chute escapes as they stop their bones separate and Killer Frost back up 10,000 Volt Oni appears 10,000 Volt Oni: Dead end. begin to fight them Frost sees cables and turns to Rookie Killer Frost: Rookie, remember when we were young and you used to wear that jumper? Black Knight Oni swings his sword duck The Rookie: What? Me? In a jumper? Killer Frost: And we used to watch cable? continue ducking they get the cables connect them to the Black Knight Oni and the 10,000 Volt Oni looks at Killer Frost The Rookie: Do it! Frost sticks the rod in the 10,000 Volt Oni's chest gets another cable he sticks it in the Black Knight Oni's chest he begins shorting them out The Rookie: Lights out. use the cables energy gets into the Black Knight Oni 10,000 Volt Oni: Blackout! Blackout! cable sucks out his power is sucked into the cable explodes Black Knight Oni's head falls to the ground Black Knight Oni: Oh, crap. Livewire discovers a lair Livewire: It looks like a lair.